waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 3
John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Lee Unkrich |starring = Tom Hanks Tim Allen Joan Cusack Don Rickles Wallace Shawn John Ratzenberger Estelle Harris Blake Clark Ned Beatty Michael Keaton Jodi Benson John Morris |music = Randy Newman |cinematography = Jeremy Lasky Kim White |editor = Ken Schretzmann |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = June 18, 2010 June 23, 2010 June 24, 2010 July 23, 2010 July 10, 2010 |time = 103 minutes |language = English |budget = $200 million |gross = $1,063,171,911 |preceded = Toy Story 2 Up |followed = Cars 2 Toy Story 4 |website = http://toystory.disney.com/toy-story-3 |imdb_id = 0435761}} Toy Story 3 is an American 2010 computer-animated 3-D comedy film, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. This is the second sequel to Toy Story and the 11th movie made by Pixar. It was released in theatres and 3D June 18, 2010, in the United States. Lee Unkrich, who edited the previous films and co-directed the second film, took over as director. Like the previous films, Toy Story 3 was widely acclaimed and was a massive box office success, grossing $1.066 billion worldwide against it's $200 million budget. This made it at the time of its release the fourth highest-grossing film of all time worldwide (behind Avatar, Titanic ''and ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King), the highest-grossing Disney film until it was surpassed by ''The Avengers'''' in 2012, the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide until it was surpassed by [[Frozen|''Frozen]]'' in 2013 and the highest-grossing Pixar film until it was surpassed by [[Incredibles 2|''Incredibles 2]]'' in 2018. ''Toy Story 4 is now in production and set to be released on June 21, 2019. Plot Toy Story 3 is set after Toy Story 2. The movie opens shortly after Toy Story 2, with an action sequence in the Wild West, in which Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (acting as One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty) are committing a train robbery until Woody appears to stop the crime. Woody is knocked off the train by One-Eyed Betty, only to be caught by Jessie riding Bullseye. Then, Bart and Betty set off explosives that destroy a bridge and make their escape in their car driven by the Aliens. Woody tries to save the orphans (trolls), but the train falls off the bridge with Woody still inside. Suddenly, the entire train is lifted high into the air and saved by Buzz. Buzz then disintegrated One-Eyed Bart and Betty's getaway car with his laser. This leads to a standoff between Woody, Buzz, and Jessie against the One-Eyed's and the aliens, made more fierce when One-Eyed Bart releases Slinky (playing the Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field), and Woody responds by releasing Rex. Suddenly, Hamm (playing the Evil Dr. Porkchop), flies into view in his airship and he picks up the One-Eyed couple and their associates and presses a button labeled "Death By Monkeys". A huge army of monkeys are released, and they quickly swarm and take down Rex before capturing Woody, Buzz, and Jessie and holding them down. Just as One-Eyed Bart is about to press the "Death" button to kill the heroes, the sequence ends and goes into Andy's room, revealing that it was all simply the imagination of Andy. A series of home video clips of Andy is then screened, showing him growing up and playing with his toys through the years. The film then arrives in its present setting, roughly about 11 years since the events of the Toy Story 2. Andy is now a 17-year old, having graduated from high school and is now just three days away from heading off to college. Many of his old toys (notably mentioned by Woody are Wheezy and Bo Peep) have been either sold or donated in the time that Andy was growing up, and now just Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, the Magic 8-Ball, the three Aliens, Sarge, and two other Green Army Men remain having spent the majority of their time in a toy chest. After a failed long-shot attempt to make Andy notice them and possibly play with them one last time, the toys worry about their fate... they could be taken to college, given away, stored in the attic or even thrown away. The toys are reluctant but commit to Woody's idea of them being stored in the attic, though the Army men quickly abandon them, believing they will get thrown away into the trash instead. Andy, however, plans to take Woody to college with him and put the others in the attic, but after helping his sister Molly (now a pre-teen) with a box of toys to be donated, including her Barbie doll, he leaves the bag containing his toys in the hallway and his mother accidentally takes them to the curb, thinking it's trash. Woody goes to save his friends from the garbage and an adult Sid, (trying to have Buster help, but he cannot due to the fact that he is very old and weak), but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis car, thinking Andy doesn't want them anymore. Jessie soon finds the box of Molly's toys to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare and convinces them to be donated there. Woody finds them and tries to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away, but before he can finish the explanation, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (or "Lotso"), Big Baby, and a smooth-talking Ken doll, who instantly falls in love with Barbie who returns his feelings. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves without them to find Andy. He escapes from Sunnyside using a kite but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck in a tree. Woody is found by a little girl from the daycare named Bonnie Anderson and taken home (without his hat). After Woody leaves, the rest of the toys are placed in the Caterpillar Room at the daycare and are looking forward to getting played with. However, while Andy's toys place themselves at points around the room where they'll be easily noticed, Buzz realizes that the toys already in the nursery are hiding. Buzz starts to get worried, and his fears turn out to be well founded as the Caterpillar Room is suddenly filled with young toddlers who have no sense of good behavior and play with the toys very roughly (with Buzz used as a mallet, Jessie used as a paintbrush and the aliens used by one child to bounce on, etc). Meanwhile at Bonnie's house, Woody meets Bonnie's toys Trixie the triceratops, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Buttercup the unicorn, and Totoro and spends the rest of the day being played with by Bonnie, who takes good care of her toys and plays imaginative games. Meanwhile after the children have gone home, the toys are left dirty, bent out of shape and quite despondent. Buzz goes to talk to Lotso about transferring them to the Butterfly Room with the more sensible, older children. However, Lotso only offers a transfer for Buzz himself and so, Buzz is unable to accept. Lotso and his henchmen therefore resort to resetting Buzz into his original, deluded space ranger character from the first film. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. As they prepare to leave and return to Andy, they are captured and imprisoned by Lotso and his gang, including the reset Buzz. In order to make sure Andy's toys follow his many rules, Lotso tosses them Woody's hat that he had been left behind and makes them think he somehow killed Woody. He and his henchmen then return to their room, leaving Buzz in charge of the prisoners. Back at Bonnie's house, Although Woody enjoys being played with again, he is still desperate to get home to Andy. Bonnie's toys help him find a map that shows Andy's house is right around the corner from Bonnie's. As Woody prepares to go home, he mentions he came from Sunnyside, which is a surprise to Bonnie's toys. Mr. Pricklepants tell Woody that Lotso runs Sunnyside like a prison. Chuckles tells Woody that he, Lotso, and Big Baby were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, during a family trip at a rest stop, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They eventually returned to Daisy's house, only to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy for her. Lotso became extremely bitter at this and told Chuckles and Big Baby that they'd all been replaced (when in reality only Lotso had) and forced them to leave. The toys set out on their own, and were bumped off over at Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Chuckles before he got broken and escaped and was found by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves for college. The following morning, the toys feel very regretful and badly ashamed for the horrible mistake they made and they only wished now they hadn't left Andy's home in the first place. They are also shown to be heartbroken over Woody's apparent death at Lotso's hands. At the same time, Woody returns to Sunnyside inside Bonnie's backpack to rescue his friends. Before he meets up with them, he meets Chatter Telephone who tells the only way out of Sunnyside is down the garbage and in order to get there, he must first defeat a cymbal-banging monkey known as "The Monkey" who monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. Woody then reaches his friends and they happily greet him, glad to see him alive and well. After they give him his hat, They reconcile and quickly formulate an escape plan. That night, during the roll call, Mr. Potato Head distracts Lotso's gang while Woody and Slinky sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where the monkey works. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in adhesive tape and locked in a filing cabinet. Slinky signals to the other toys to escape. Rex and Hamm pretend to fight while Jessie and Bullseye sneak out of their calls and trap Buzz. Woody, Rex, Barbie, Slinky, and Hamm attempt to fix Buzz, but accidentally reset him into a deluded Spanish mode. They make their way out onto the playground, and after several close-calls, manage to reach the garbage chute. However, as the toys prepare to leap to freedom, they are confronted by Lotso and his henchmen, who have "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan. After hearing a garbage truck in the distance, Lotso offers the toys a spot back in his family however they refuse to be part of any family that Lotso runs. Ken comes to the side of Woody and the others, telling the other toys that Lotso transformed the toys at Sunnyside into pyramid and put himself on top. When Lotso tells him that no kid has ever really loved a toy, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy and reminds Lotso that she didn't throw him out but lost him, and reveals to Big Baby that Lotso was the only one that was replaced. He then throws over a name tag that Big Baby once owned with Daisy's name on it. Big Baby picks up the locket, after being reminded of his former owner and it's clear that he still cares about her. Lotso is infuriated by this and snatches the locket and smashes it with his cane and then starts to get abusive towards Big Baby when he starts to cry. Built up from all the anger of the toys trying to escape, Lotso tells the stubborn toys that they a toy is nothing but trash waiting to be thrown away in hopes of getting it through their heads once and for all. This finally makes Big Baby and the other Sunnyside toys see Lotso for his evil, bitter self and Big Baby picks up Lotso and throws him in the dumpster. However, when the garbage truck arrives, Lotso drags Woody (after he helps an alien get unstuck) into the dumpster with him, and the rest of Andy's toys refuse to abandon him and also jump in while Barbie and Ken are forced to remain behind. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Buzz, resetting him to his normal self with no memory of what happened to him. The toys find themselves at the Tri-County Landfill, where the aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, "The Claw!", and proceed to venture off toward it. The rest of the toys, meanwhile, are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. Thanks to the magnetic ceiling over them, They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lotso, who is helped to safety by Woody and Buzz. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lotso notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with Woody's and Buzz's help, manages to reach it. However, rather than shutting off the belt, Lotso walks away and leaves them to die. The remaining toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys seem resigned to their fate, and join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety. Lotso, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbage man, who claims he once had a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy when he was a kid. Deciding that the attic isn't such a bad place to be sent, the toys manage to return to Andy's room undetected (riding a 21-year old Sid's garbage truck), where they pack themselves into a box labeled "Attic" and say goodbye to Woody wishing him a good time at college with Andy. However Woody decides he can't allow his friends to be sent to the attic and gets an idea, writing Andy a note suggesting that he gives the toys to Bonnie who he knows will play with and take good care of them. Andy discovers the box, and finds the note Woody left on the top. He drives the toys to Bonnie's house, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to her one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Bonnie looks into the bottom of the box and sees Woody, who had jumped into the box before leaving the note and leaving Andy confused about how he'd gotten in there. Andy picks Woody up before Bonnie can, but then sees the surprised look on her face, as well as all of his other old toys, lined up together with her. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Woody to Bonnie, telling her that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so she's got to take good care of him. Bonnie gladly accepts, and Andy joins her in playing with what are now her toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Andy to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Bonnie waving Woody's hand at him. He smiles, thanks to his toys for a great life together before. When Bonnie goes inside with her mother, the toys watch Andy drive away as they all wish him a final goodbye before Woody starts introducing his friends to the rest of Bonnie's toys. The end credits show that life at Sunnyside is now far kinder and happier under the supervision of Ken and Barbie. All of the toys now rotate their time between the Caterpillar and Butterfly Room equally, and no toy is left in the Caterpillar Room too long. Emperor Zurg, a few other toys and the Army men are also seen landing in Sunnyside and receive a warm welcome from the residents. Ken and Barbie also keep in touch with the toys living at Bonnie's through letters hidden in her bag, as it is shown that Woody and the others have fully settled in with Bonnie's other toys and are their new life together. The last scene shows Jessie taking advantage of Buzz's Spanish mode as they perform a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear (regular and Demo mode) *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Ned Beatty as Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *John Morris as Andy Davis *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Frank Welker as Bullseye/The Monkey/Buster/Pigeon (uncredited) *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Jack Angel as Chunk *Jan Rabson as Sparks *John Cygan as Twitch *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind as Bookworm *Bud Luckey as Chuckles the Clown *Javier Fernández Peña as Spanish Buzz Lightyear *Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis *Charlie Bright as Peaty/Young Andy *Amber Kroner as Peatrice *Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope *Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips *Jack Willis as The Frog *Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-Box *Bob Peterson as Mr. Tony the Janitor *Woody Smith as Big Baby Non-speaking characters include Totoro and Emperor Zurg (who makes an appearance in the credits). Several other characters were written out of the story by being either sold or donated after Toy Story 2 (they returned in this film, only through archive footage as minor background characters without speaking roles). The character of Slinky Dog appeared to be in limbo after the death of Jim Varney, Slinky's original voice actor, on February 10, 2000, only two months after Toy Story 2 came out. Eventually, stand-up comedian Blake Clark was chosen for the part (as he sounded just like Varney and had the spirit of him). Later, after Clark was cast to voice Slinky, the producers found out that Clark and Varney had coincidentally been close friends, thus making the transition a lot easier. Goofs *A graph editing mistake: When the toys are discussing if they're getting thrown away in the garage, look very closely and Mr. Potato Head's shoes slightly sink into the ground (only in the trailer). *In the scene where they try to reset Buzz Lightyear, Barbie removes two screws that hold Buzz's back compartment. However, at no point, they did not re-screw the compartment closed. It just stays shut for the rest of the movie. *In the beginning of the movie, Mr. Potato Head has only one eye so Andy can pretend he's wearing an eyepatch. But later on, when Andy's Mom is filming him, he suddenly regains his second eye. *When the toys first arrive at Sunnyside and are still in the box, the side of the box clearly says Sunnyside. After they fall out, Lotso is showing them Sunnyside and the scene shows all the toys looking at them. But in the background it no longer says Sunnyside. Production According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retains the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time Michael Eisner put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar was not on board. Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film. It focused on the other toys shipping a malfunctioning Buzz to Taiwan, where he was built, believing that he will be fixed there. While searching on the Internet, they find out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) venture to rescue Buzz. At the same time, Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved, but have now been recalled. In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was canceled. The character designs went into the Disney archives. The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar.John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment. On February 8, 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter (who was busy directing Cars 2), and Michael Arndt as screenwriter. The release date was moved to 2010. Unkrich said that he felt pressure to avoid creating "the first dud" for Pixar since as of 2010 all of Pixar's films had been critical and commercial successes. During the initial development stages of the film, Pixar revisited their work from the original Toy Story and found that although they could open the old computer files for the animated 3D models, error messages prevented them from editing the files. This necessitated recreating the models from scratch. To create the chaotic and complex junkyard scene near the film's end, more than a year and a half was invested in research and development to create the simulation systems required for the sequence. Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film. Dolby Laboratories announced that Toy Story 3 would be the first film that will feature theatrical 7.1 surround sound. Thus, even the Blu-ray version will feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other movies which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Release Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with Up in Disney Digital 3-D, on May 29, 2009. On October 2, 2009, Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released as a double feature in Disney Digital 3-D. The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage to the Toy Story double feature, on October 12, 2009. A second teaser was released on February 10, 2010, followed by a second full-length trailer on February 11 and appeared in 3D showings of Alice in Wonderland and How to Train Your Dragon. On March 23, 2010, Toy Story was released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack which included a small feature of "The Story of Toy Story 3." Also, Toy Story 2 was released on that day in the same format which had a small feature on the "Characters of Toy Story 3." On May 11, 2010, both films had a DVD-''only'' re-release which contained the features. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego are among those who produced toys to promote the film. Fisher Price, a Mattel Company, has released Toy Story 3 with 21 3D images for viewing with the View-Master viewer. Disney Interactive Studios also produced a video game based on the film, Toy Story 3: The Video Game, which was released for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, and PSP on June 15, 2010. A PlayStation 2 version was released on October 30, 2010, as part of a PS2 Bundle and separately on November 2, 2010 (The same day Toy Story 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray). It was also the last Disney/Pixar game to be released on PlayStation 2. Toy Story 3 was featured in Apple's iPhone OS 4 Event on April 8, 2010, with Steve Jobs demonstrating a Toy Story 3 themed iAd written in HTML5. Pixar designed a commercial for the toy, Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, and formatted it to look like it came from an old VCR recording. The recording was altered with distorted sound, noise along the bottom of the screen, and flickering video, all designed to make it look like a converted recording from around 1983. A Japanese version of the commercial was also released online, with the name Lots-O'-Huggin Bear being replaced by Little Hug-Hug Bear (Japanese:ハグハグベアちゃん/''Hagu Hagu Beya-Chan''). On Dancing with the Stars' May 11, 2010, episode, the Gipsy Kings performed a Spanish-language version of the song "You've Got a Friend in Me." It also featured a pasodoble dance which was choreographed by Cheryl Burke and Tony Dovolani. Both the song and dance are featured in the film. Toy Story 3 was also promoted with airings of the first and second films on several channels in the upcoming weeks of the film's release, including Disney Channel, Disney XD, and ABC Family. Sneak peeks of Toy Story 3 were also revealed, primarily on Disney Channel. Oscar campaign Unlike most recent Oscar campaigns, Toy Story 3's "Not since..." campaign drew a lot of attention during the holiday period, emphasizing on the film's uniqueness and tremendous critical acclaim. Short film The theatrical release of Toy Story 3 included the short film Day & Night, which focuses on what happens when an animated personification of Day meets his opposite, Night and the resulting growth for both. It was also included in the Blu-ray and DVD release of the film (See Home media for more). Home media Toy Story 3 was released on a standard DVD edition, two-disc Blu-ray and in a four-disc Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy combo pack November 2, 2010. It was also released with the first two movies in A 10-disc Toy Story trilogy Blu-ray box set the same day. Behind the scenes are featured including a sneak peek teaser for the upcoming Cars 2, the sequel to Cars. All three films were released on Blu-ray 3D November 1, 2011. On its first week of release (November 2–7, 2010) it sold 3,859,736 units (equal to $73,096,452) ranking No.1 for the week and immediately becoming the best-selling animated film of 2010 in terms of units sold (surpassing How to Train Your Dragon). As of July 18, 2012, it has sold 10,911,701 units ($185,924,247). It has become the best-selling DVD of 2010 in terms of units sold, but it lacks in terms of sales revenue and therefore ranks second behind Avatar on that list. It also sold about 4.0 million Blu-ray units, ranking as the fourth best-selling film of 2010. In the UK, it broke the record for the largest first day ever for animated feature both on DVD and Blu-ray in terms of sales revenue. Additionally, on its first day of release on iTunes, it immediately became the most downloaded Disney film ever. Reception Critical reception Toy Story 3 received widespread acclaim from critics. The film review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 290 reviews, with an average score of 8.9/10. The site's consensus is: "Deftly blending comedy, adventure, and honest emotion, Toy Story 3 is a rare second sequel that really works." On the all-time Best of Rotten Tomatoes list, it ranks fourth behind both its predecessors and was the best-reviewed film of 2010. Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 92 based on 39 reviews. TIME named Toy Story 3 the best movie of 2010, as did Quentin Tarantino. In 2011, TIME named it one of "The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films." A. O. Scott of The New York Times stated, "This film—this whole three-part, 15-year epic—about the adventures of a bunch of silly plastic junk turns out also to be a long, melancholy meditation on loss, impermanence and that noble, stubborn, foolish thing called love." Owen Gleiberman from Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A, saying, "Even with the bar raised high, Toy Story 3 enchanted and moved me so deeply I was flabbergasted that a digitally animated comedy about plastic playthings could have this effect." Gleiberman also wrote in the next issue that he, along with many other grown men, cried at the end of the film. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter also gave the film a positive review, saying, "Woody, Buzz, and playmates make a thoroughly engaging, emotionally satisfying return." Mark Kermode of the BBC gave the film, and the series, a glowing review, calling it "the best movie trilogy of all time." In USA Today, Claudia Puig gave the film a complete 4-star rating, writing, "This installment, the best of the three, is everything a movie should be: hilarious, touching, exciting and clever." Lou Lumenick of the New York Post wrote, "Toy Story 3 (which is pointlessly being shown in 3-D at most locations) may not be a masterpiece, but it still had me in tears at the end." Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, writing that, "Compared with the riches of all kinds in recent Pixar masterworks such as Ratatouille, WALL-E, and Up, Toy Story 3 looks and plays like an exceptionally slick and confident product, as opposed to a magical blend of commerce and popular art." Orlando Sentinel film critic Roger Moore, who gave the film 3½ out of 4 stars, wrote, "Dazzling, scary and sentimental, Toy Story 3 is a dark and emotional conclusion to the film series that made Pixar famous." Box office Worldwide Toy Story 3 earned $415,004,880 in North America, and $651,964,823 in other countries, totaling $1,066,969,703 worldwide, earning more revenue than the previous two films combined. It is the highest-grossing film in the series, the 28th highest-grossing film, the highest-grossing film of 2010, the 14th highest-grossing Disney film, the second highest-grossing Pixar film (behind ''Incredibles 2''), and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of all time (behind ''Frozen'', Incredibles 2 and Minions). In terms of estimated attendance, though, it still ranks fourth on the list of modern animated films, behind Shrek 2, Finding Nemo, and The Lion King. On its first weekend, Toy Story 3 topped the worldwide box office with $145.3 million ($153.7 million with weekday previews), which stands as the third-largest opening weekend worldwide for an animated feature. On August 27, 2010, its 71st day of release, it surpassed the $1 billion mark, becoming the second Disney film in 2010 (after ''Alice in Wonderland''), the third Disney film overall (after Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Alice in Wonderland), and the first animated film to achieve this. North America In North America, Toy Story 3 is the 12th highest-grossing film unadjusted for inflation. Adjusted for ticket price inflation, though, it ranks 90th on the all-time chart. The film is also the highest-grossing film of 2010, the highest-grossing Pixar film, the second highest-grossing G-rated film, the 3rd highest-grossing animated film, and the fourth highest-grossing Disney film. It grossed $41,148,961 on its opening day (Friday, June 18, 2010) from 4,028 theaters, setting an opening-day record for an animated film. During its opening weekend, the film grossed $110,307,189, topping the weekend chart and marking the highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film. It averaged $27,385 per venue, marking the second highest for a G-rated film, and the second highest for an animated feature. The film had the second-highest opening weekend for an animated film and also had the fourth best opening weekend for a 2010 film. It set an opening-weekend record for films opening in June, and for G-rated films. In its first week (Friday-through-Thursday), Toy Story 3 grossed $167.6 million marking the biggest opening week for an animated film and the tenth largest opening week of all time. It also had the largest opening-week and 10-day gross among 2010 films. It topped the box office for two consecutive weekends. Outside North America It is the fourteenth highest-grossing film, the third highest-grossing animated film, the third highest-grossing film of 2010, the highest-grossing Pixar film, and the fifth highest-grossing Disney film. It topped the box office outside North America three times, on its first ($35.0 million),second, and sixth weekend (which was its largest). Its highest-grossing market after North America is Japan ($126.7 million), where it is the highest-grossing U.S. animated feature, followed by the UK & Ireland and Malta (£73.8 million - $116.6 million), where it is the fourth highest-grossing film, and Mexico ($59.4 million), where it is the second highest-grossing film. It set opening weekend records for animated films in Ecuador, Colombia, Mexico, China, Argentina, Hong Kong, Spain, and the UK. It is currently the highest-grossing animated film of all time in the UK, Ireland, and Malta, in Mexico, in Hong Kong, and in Egypt. It is the highest-grossing 2010 film in Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Hong Kong, Mexico, Spain, the UK, & Ireland and Malta. Accolades On January 25, 2011, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences announced that Toy Story 3 was not only nominated for Best Animated Feature, but also for Best Picture. This makes Toy Story 3 not only the first only animated sequel in history to be nominated for Best Picture but also the third animated film to be nominated for Best Picture (following Beauty and the Beast and Up). Toy Story 3 becoming the second Pixar film to be nominated for both awards. Toy Story 3 also became the first ever Pixar film - and the first animated feature film since Shrek - to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay, though six of Pixar's previous films were nominated for the Best Original Screenplay: Toy Story, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Ratatouille, WALL-E, and Up. In 2011, it was nominated for a Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie but lost to Despicable Me. Academy Awards *Won: Animated Feature Film - Lee Unkrich *Won: Music, Original Song - We Belong Together, Music and Lyric by Randy Newman *Nominated: Best Picture - Darla K. Anderson, Producer *Nominated: Sound Editing - Tom Myers and Michael Silvers *Nominated: Writing, Adapted Screenplay - Screenplay by Michael Arndt; Story by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, and Lee Unkrich Alliance of Women Film Journalists EDA Awards *Won: Best Animated Film *Nominated: Best Animated Female - Barbie *Nominated: Best Animated Female - Jessie American Cinema Editors Eddie Awards *Won: Best Edited Animated Feature Film - Ken Schretzmann and Lee Unkrich, American Film Institute Awards *Won: AFI Movies of the Year Annie Awards *Nominated: Best Animated Feature *Nominated: Directing in a Feature Production - Lee Unkrich *Nominated: Writing in a Feature Production - Michael Arndt Austin Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature - Lee Unkrich, Director *Won: Top Ten Films BAFTA Awards *Won: Animated Film - Lee Unkrich *Nominated: Adapted Screenplay - Michael Arndt *Nominated: Special Visual Effects - Guido Quaroni, Michael Fong, David Ryu Boston Society of Film Critics Awards *Won: Best Animated Film Broadcast Film Critics Association (BFCA) Awards *Won: Critics' Choice Award for Best Animated Feature *Nominated: Critics' Choice Award for Best Picture *Nominated: Critics' Choice Award for Best Adapted Screenplay - Michael Arndt, story by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, and Lee Unkrich *Nominated: Critics' Choice Award for Best Sound *Nominated: Critics' Choice Award for Best Song - We Belong Together, performed and written by Randy Newman Central Ohio Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Top 10 Best Films *Won: Best Animated Film *Runner-Up: Best Adapted Screenplay - Michael Arndt Chicago Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature *Nominated: Best Adapted Screenplay - Michael Arndt Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Film Digital Spy Movie Awards *Won: Best Movie *Nominated: Best 3D Movie Florida Film Critics Circle Awards *Won: Best Animated Film Grammy Awards *Won: Best Score Soundtrack Album For Motion Picture, Television Or Other Visual Media - Randy Newman, composer Hollywood Film Festival Awards *Nominated: Hollywood Movie of the Year Award *Honoree: Hollywood Animation Award - Lee Unkrich (director), Darla K. Anderson (producer) Hollywood Foreign Press Association *Won: Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film Houston Film Critics Society Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature Film - directed by Lee Unkrich, produced by Darla K. Anderson, John Lasseter, Nicole Paradis *Nominated: Best Picture - produced by Darla K. Anderson, John Lasseter, Nicole Paradis *Nominated: Best Screenplay - Michael Arndt (screenplay), John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich (story) International Press Academy Satellite Awards *Won: Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media *Nominated: Screenplay, Original - Michael Arndt, Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich, John Lasseter International 3D Society *Won: Favorite 3D Animated Movie *Won: Stereography - Animation Iowa Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature Film ITV National Movie Awards *Nominated: VUE cinemas Most Anticipated Movie of the Summer Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards *Won: Best Animated Film Key Art Awards *Won: Theatrical Display Bronze award for In-Theater Standee *Won: Theatrical Print Bronze award Kids' Choice Awards *Nominated: Favorite Animated Movie *Nominated: Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Tim Allen *Nominated: Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Tom Hanks Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards *Won: Best Family Film *Won: Best Animated Film Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animation - Directed by Lee Unkrich London Critics Circle Awards *Nominated: Film of the Year Motion Picture Sound Editors *Nominated: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue, and ADR in an Animation Feature Film - Michael Silvers (Supervising Sound Editor), Tom Myers (Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer), Pascal Garneau (Supervising Foley Editor), Michael Silvers (Supervising ADR Editor), Dennie Thorpe (Foley Artist), Jana Vance (Foley Artist), Steve Slanec (ADR Editor), Gwendolyn Yates Whittle, (ADR Editor), Dustin Cawood (Sound Effects Editor), Teresa Eckton, (Sound Effects Editor), Al Nelson (Sound Effects Editor), Tim Nielsen ((Sound Effects Editor), Dee Selby (Foley Editor) MovieFone *Won: Number One Movie of 2010 MOVIEGUIDE Awards *Won: Best Movie for Families *Nominated: The Faith & Freedom Award MTV/Comedy Central Comedy Awards *Won: Best Animated Comedy Film MTV Movie Awards *Nominated: Best Villain - Ned Beatty for Lotso National Board of Review Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature *Won: Ten Best Films of the Year New York Film Critics Online *Won: Best Animated Picture North Texas Film Critics Association *Won: Best Animated Film Oklahoma Film Critics Circle Awards *Won: Best Animated Film *Won: Top Ten Best Films Online Film Critics Society Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature *Nominated: Best Picture People's Choice Awards *Won: Favorite Family Movie *Nominated: Favorite Movie Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards *Won: Best Animated Film *Won: Top Ten Films of 2010 *Nominated: Best Original Song - We Belong Together Producers Guild Awards *Won: Outstanding Producer of Animated Theatrical Motion Pictures - Darla K. Anderson *Nominated: The Darryl F. Zanuck Award for Outstanding Producer of Theatrical Motion Pictures - Darla K. Anderson Rotten Tomatoes *Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, wide release *Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, animation St. Louis Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Film San Diego Film Critics Society Awards *Won: Best Animated Film *Nominated: Best Original Screenplay - Michael Arndt San Francisco Film Critics Circle Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature Southeastern Film Critics Association *Won: Best Animated Film *Won: Top Ten Films Spike TV's Scream Awards *Nominated: Best Fantasy Movie *Nominated: Best Scream-Play - Michael Arndt *Nominated: Best Fantasy Actor - Tom Hanks *Nominated: 3-D Top 3 Teen Choice Awards *Won: Best Animated Movie Time Magazine *Won: Number One Film of 2010 Toronto Film Critics Association Awards Awards *Nominated: Best Animated Feature Utah Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature *Nominated: Best Picture Visual Effects Society Awards *Nominated: Outstanding Animation in an Animated Motion Picture - Lee Unkrich (Director), Darla K. Anderson (Producer), Guido Quaroni (Supervising Technical Director), Michael Fong (Simulation & Effects Supervisor) *Nominated: Outstanding Effects Animation in an Animated Motion Picture - Jason Johnston (Effects Artist), Eric Froemling (Effects Artist), David Ryu (Effects Artist), JD Northrup (Effects Artist) Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards *Won: Best Animated Feature *Nominated: Best Film *Nominated: Best Adapted Screenplay - Michael Arndt Women Film Critics Circle *Won: Best Family Film Women's Image Network (WIN) Awards *Nominated: Film Produced By A Woman - Darla K. Anderson World Soundtrack Awards *Won: Best Original Song Written directly for a Film - Randy Newman (music/lyrics and performer) for the song "We Belong Together". Music The film score of Toy Story 3 was composed and conducted by Randy Newman, his sixth for Pixar after Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., and Cars. Disney did not release the soundtrack album for Toy Story 3 on Compact Disc (CD). It was only available, initially, as a music download in lossy formats such as MP3 and AAC. This was the second instance where Disney did not release the award-winning soundtrack of a Pixar film on CD. The first Pixar film not to have its soundtrack released on CD by Disney was Up. In January 2012, Intrada released the Toy Story 3 soundtrack on Compact Disc. In addition to the tracks included in the soundtrack album, the film also uses "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright, "Le Freak" by Chic, and Randy Newman's original version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Also, tracks "Cowboy!" and "Come to Papa" included material from Newman's rejected score to Air Force One. The song "Losing You" from Newman's own album Harps and Angels was also used in the first trailer for the film. The Judas Priest song "Electric Eye" was used in the temp score for the opening scene of Toy Story 3. The aliens are playing the tune in their sports car. But the song was ultimately replaced by another piece of music. Music awards Sequel Lee Unkrich has said in many interviews that Pixar currently does not have any plans to make a Toy Story 4 and that the purpose of Toy Story 3 was to bring the story of the toys and their relationship with Andy to a phenomenal end. He thinks it's great that people want to see another Toy Story film, but Pixar will for now focus on other stories. He has said, however, that Pixar will try to find various ways to keep the characters alive, as seen in the Toy Story Toons series and that there may be a Toy Story 4 in the future, but they don't have any plans for it right now. In July 2010, Tim Allen has signed on to reprise his role for a fourth feature-length film, but this does not necessarily mean that a Toy Story 4 is in development. It can easily be just in case they ever thought of a good idea for a fourth film that they would have the voice of Buzz on board. It does show, however, that Disney and Pixar were toying with the idea of another Toy Story film. Tom Hanks has also signed on to reprise his role in case they make Toy Story 4. In June 2011, Tom Hanks said in an interview that "I think they're working on it right now." However, John Lasseter says, "We haven't announced anything, so I can't really talk about it." In February 2013, several sites reported that a Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4. But Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official". In the most recent Muppet movie, Muppets Most Wanted, Gonzo mentions (during the We're Doing a Sequel number) that he wants Toy Story 4 to be made. In November 2014, Bob Iger confirmed that a fourth Toy Story film would be released in 2017 now delayed to 2018 with John Lasseter directing. Lasseter stated "Toy Story 3 ended Woody and Buzz's story with Andy so perfectly that for a long time, we never even talked about doing another Toy Story movie. But when Andrew, Pete, Lee, and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. It was so exciting to me, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself. The plot will focus on the toys helping Woody reunite with Bo Peep, who was excluded from the third film. It is uncertain if Lotso will return as Toy Story 4 is certainly a stand-alone sequel, rather than a continuation of the original trilogy. However, Lotso was seen on stage promoting Toy Story 4 at the 2015 D23 expo. Perhaps he might appear in the fourth film, possibly as the main or secondary antagonist, to seek revenge on Woody, Buzz, and the gang. Gallery Trivia *''Toy Story 3'' was the first animated film to make over 1 billion dollars and win both the Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song categories, with Frozen being the second one. *There are a total of 302 different characters in Toy Story 3.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435761/trivia *When Lotso's goons take apart Buzz to get to his reset switch, batteries manufactured by BNL are found inside. *In the book titled Disney Trivia from the Vault - Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered by Dave Smith [who is also known to have his own column in the very first Disney Magazine called 'Ask Dave', or the most recent D23 (Disney's community for Disney fans) Web site] on page 2, he stated that AUTO's override directive, and in Toy Story 3, the license plate on a van, are both called A113, is actually the room number of the animation classroom at CalArts (California Institute of the Arts) where some of the Pixar students studied. *The "real" dinosaur noises Rex made were taken from the movie Jurassic Park. *During Woody's return to the daycare center there are laminated letters saying Atta referring to Princess Atta. *Flik and Mr. Ray appear during the toys' arrival at Sunnyside Daycare. *Andy has more than 300 stickers in his bedroom. *This is the only Toy Story movie not to have 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. Instead it has 98%. *This is the first Toy Story movie of the following: **The first Toy Story movie not to be directed by John Lasseter. **The first Toy Story movie not to be released on VHS and only released on DVD. **The first Toy Story movie not to be promoted by any restaurants. **The first Toy Story movie not to have Jim Varney voice Slinky Dog as he died on February 10, 2000, ten years before this movie was released. Instead, he was replaced by Blake Clark. **The first Toy Story movie to be made using Disney Digital 3D/IMAX 3D technology. **The first Toy Story movie not to be released in November. *This is the final Toy Story movie of the following: **The final Toy Story movie where Don Rickles voices Mr. Potato Head seven years before his death on April 6, 2017. **The final Toy Story movie to feature Andy Davis, Molly Davis, Mrs. Davis, Sarge, and the Green Army Men as well as the final Toy Story movie where R. Lee Ermey voices Sarge eight years before his death on April 15, 2018. **The final Toy Story movie to be produced in 1.85:1 aspect ratio. *When this film was first broadcast on STARZ in spring 2011, it was preceded by Toy Story and Toy Story 2 in a marathon. *Both Tom Hanks and Ned Beatty, the voices of Woody and Lotso, previously co-starred together in the 2007 film, Charlie Wilson's War. *Both Joan Cusack and Timothy Dalton, the voices of Jessie and Mr. Pricklepants, previously co-starred together in the 2003 film, Looney Tunes: Back In Action. References External links * * * ar:حكاية لعبة ٣ da:Toy Story 3 de:Toy Story 3 es:Toy Story 3 fr:Toy Story 3 it:Toy Story 3 - La grande fuga ja:トイ・ストーリー3 nl:Toy Story 3 pl:Toy Story 3 pt-br:Toy Story 3 ro:Povestea Jucăriilor 3 ru:История игрушек 3: Большой побег zh:玩具總動員3